When a motor vehicle is braked at coefficients of (static) friction (adhesion coefficients) (.mu.-split) which vary greatly from side to side., :he braking forces, which differ in intensity between the Left and right sides of the motor vehicle, produce a yawing moment. This yawing moment seeks to turn the motor vehicle in the direction of the higher coefficient of friction. This can cause a considerable track offset (steering misalignment) and a dangerous change in direction, and can even cause the motor vehicle to skid when the rotational speed becomes so great that the driver does not have ample time to countersteer accordingly.
Conventional antilock control systems attempt to avoid these problems by correcting the brake pressure of the rear wheel having the higher coefficient of friction (high wheel) to match the regulated pressure of the rear wheel having the lower coefficient of friction (low wheel) (select-low automatic control). Since this results in more or less equal brake pressures and, thus, braking forces at both rear wheels, the yawing moment produced by the .mu.-split is substantially reduced. However, since the potential braking force of the high rear wheel is not utilized nearly to the extent that is possible when there are large .mu.-differentials, braking distances are lengthened considerably.
Since .mu.-split can cause critical situations, above all when brakes are applied heavily, the rate-of-pressure-change gradient of the high front wheel is often limited (GMA representing the rate-of-change limitation for the yawing moment). However, this can have a negative effect when braking in a curve and, in addition, can lead to lengthening of the braking distance.